Don't Put Your Hands on Me a Snowed In teaser
by Lyssar
Summary: About 2,000 words taken from my next big Klaine fic  Snowed In  to give you all a taste of what's to come!


**Author's note: ** Well, since you guys asked for it... Here it is; a portion of _Snowed In_, just for all of you! I realize that I haven't shared the premise for the fic itself, so I'll take this opportunity to give you all a general idea.

Kurt is going over to Blaine's house for the weekend, and the boys are going to enjoy some time alone together! This "ficlet" takes place during the first night (Friday).

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me :(

* * *

><p>Kurt jolted awake, eyes wide and chest heaving. He panicked for a moment before remembering he was at Blaine's house, in his bedroom.<p>

He could feel Blaine's warm weight pressing down on him, but his boyfriend didn't seem to be asleep. His hands were running over Kurt's body, teasing his nipples and trailing lightly down his sides.

"Blaine, it's 3 am, why are you awake?"

Kurt's question went unanswered, and he glanced down at his boyfriend. Blaine's eyes were open and unfocused, as if he were in a trance.

He's asleep, Kurt realized as Blaine's hands moved lower, playing with the waistband of his loungepants. Kurt batted his hand away, and Blaine grabbed both wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above Kurt's head.

Kurt fought against the instinct to jerk his head up into Blaine's face or knee him in the groin. There had to be some way to wake Blaine up without causing him pain.

Kurt took a deep breath and shifted his body, trying to roll over or at least throw Blaine off.

They rocked on their sides for a moment before Blaine slammed Kurt onto the bed, pinning him with his arms and legs.

Panic was beginning to set in as Kurt realized that Blaine now had him completely immobilized.

Kurt jerked his legs together as Blaine's had moved lower once more, his fingers reaching inside the waistband to brush against the soft skin of Kurt's lower abdomen.

The abrupt movement threw Blaine off-balance for just a moment, and his grip on Kurt's arms loosened. Kurt yanked his arms apart, grabbing Blaine's wrists and drawing a knee up to his chest. He shoved hard, forcing Blaine to flip onto his back.

Kurt held both of Blaine's wrists in one of his hands and drew the other one back.

Kurt's open hand smacked against Blaine's face, causing his head to turn sideways against the pillow. Blaine's eyes closed briefly, and when they opened, his gaze was confused but clear.

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked. "Oh my God, did I attack you in my sleep?"

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, his hand still tightly gripping Blaine's wrists. Kurt sobbed into his shoulder.

Blaine hadn't felt this helpless since Kurt had been crowned prom queen.

With Kurt's solid weight pressing him into the mattress and his hands stuck above his head, Blaine could do nothing more than turn his head to whisper apologies into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's sobs quieted gradually, and his grip on Blaine's hands loosened. Blaine slowly pulled his arms from Kurt's grasp and wrapped them around his boyfriend, one hand resting lightly on the small of his back and the other playing gently with Kurt's hair.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine murmured. "I should have known better, should have warned you."

"What," Kurt hiccuped. "What do you mean?

Blaine tugged gently on Kurt's hair, urging him to sit up so Blaine could look into his eyes. The tear tracks on Kurt's cheeks made his heart ache.

"When I sleep soundly, I tend to...do things in my sleep," Blaine explained.

"...You sleepwalk?" Kurt clarified.

"And sometimes I do...other things." Blaine shifted uncomfortably, but his gaze didn't waver.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Such as...?"

"I," Blaine cleared his throat. "it's usually something embarrassing and weird, like leaving my dorm room in only my underwear and belting out a song in the commons." He paused. "There was one time though..."

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's cheek, and Blaine leaned into it with a soft sigh.

"Wes, David and I were at Wes's family cabin. I hadn't gotten much sleep for weeks, so I was completely exhausted. I nodded off the moment my head hit the pillow-which was something that hadn't happened in years." Blaine closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"The next thing I knew, David had his arms around my waist, hoisting me in the air, and Wes was scrambling off his bed. Both of them were shouting."]

Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he waited for Blaine to finish his story.

"Nothing too bad had happened, luckily. Somehow, I'd managed to be quiet enough to enter their room without waking either of them, and I'd crawled over Wes and gotten a little...handsy. Apparently, I'm a lot stronger than he'd expected, and he couldn't toss me off, so he started yelling for David. I don't think David was even fully conscious-all he he saw was a body on top of Wes and he yanked me off and nearly threw me into a wall." Blaine sighed. "Once I'd explained, they calmed down a little-and then demanded to know why I hadn't mentioned this to them."

When Blaine didn't continue his story, Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "Why didn't you tell them, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes closed again. "Because I didn't know," he whispered. "That had never happened before; I'd never left my bed and woken up in someone else's, or even in someone else's room." Blaine paused for a breath and inhaled shakily. "I was terrified it would happen again, so I usually set an alarm to wake me up every couple of hours if I'm in a building with other people. If I don't fall into a deep enough sleep, then I don't have to worry about landing myself in an awkward situation."

Kurt's expression softened for a moment before his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why hasn't this happened before, then? We've slept in the same bed dozens of times since you stayed over this summer..."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I would keep my phone under my pillow and set an alarm. I've trained myself to wake up instantly to that tone, no matter how quiet it is."

Kurt sighed. "And tonight you forgot, right?"

"I've been so caught up in the excitement of having you here, with me, with no one to interrupt..." Blaine's voice trailed off. He sighed. "Yeah. I completely forgot."

Kurt shook his head. "I wish you would have told me, Blaine. At least then I would have known, and maybe I could have been a little bit prepared for you to..."

"Jump you?" Blaine offered, smiling a little.

Kurt glared at him, but there was no heat in his gaze. "Something like that."

The boys stared at one another for a few moments.

"So-"

"What do we-"

Their voices ran over each other.

"You go ahead," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'll understand if you'd prefer to sleep in one of the guest rooms for the rest of the weekend. My parents put different locks in those rooms once they realized I tended to wander at night and would go get a key if the door was locked. I don't have any idea where the keys are, and I'm pretty sure I'd wake myself up if I tried-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine's mouth snapped closed.

"You really think I would want to spend a moment away from you while I'm here?"

"But-Kurt-I might-" Blaine exhaled sharply before taking a deep breath. "What if I attack you again?" he asked, voice anguished. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Kurt anymore.

Kurt leaned down, his forehead resting on Blaine's. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

"I'm willing to take my chances," Kurt whispered as he drew back from Blaine slightly. "And while I really think we need to find a better way to deal with the issue, for now..." he paused, leaning down to kiss Blaine gently. "For now, I think you should keep setting your alarms for the night."

Blaine looked away, biting his lip and fighting back tears.

"Hey, come back here; I'm not finished." Kurt rested his palm on Blaine's cheek, guiding his face back to meet Kurt's steady gaze.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. "I love you, and nothing you do will change that."

A single tear fell from each of Blaine's eyes as he blinked, and Kurt leaned down to kiss them away.

"I want you to wake me up when your alarm goes off in the middle of the night."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, and Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. "When I'm with you, I want to help in whatever way I can. And if that means losing a little sleep, that's fine with me." Kurt grinned. "Think of it this way: the alarm will tell us when we get to switch positions for who gets to be the little spoon!"

Blaine burst out laughing, more tears leaking from his eyes for Kurt to kiss away. When they'd calmed a little, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat slow to a normal pace.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured.

"Yes, love?" came the sleepy reply.

"Will you need to set an alarm for the rest of the night?"

Blaine glanced at his bedside clock. "Probably," he sighed. "I usually wake myself up every 3 or 4 hours, depending on where I am."

Kurt propped himself up and reached for Blaine's phone, which he handed to his boyfriend. "Then go ahead and set it. And promise me you'll wake me up."

"You're so grumpy when I wake you up, though," Blaine groused, "We'll both be better off if I let you sleep."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's ear.

"Then I suggest you find a good way to wake me up, then," he murmured before flopping back onto his side of the bed.

Blaine smiled as he tucked his phone under his pillow and wrapped himself around Kurt. Kurt wriggles backwards a little as he tried to find the most comfortable position.

"'night, Blaine," he whispered. "Don't forget to wake me up." He yawned hugely and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"'night, Kurt," Blaine said, brushing his lips across Kurt's ear. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

The boys drifted off, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, and Kurt's hands resting on Blaine's where they rested on his waist.

Neither one heard Blaine's phone begin to ring a few hours later.

And when Blaine next opened his eyes at 10 am, neither of them had moved a muscle. Kurt was still snuggled in his arms, and Blaine was pretty sure his arm had fallen asleep.

And he found that he didn't care at all. He rested his head on the pillow and waited for Kurt to wake up.


End file.
